I'll Never Break Your Heart
by Alyssa-xo
Summary: All human story. - Breakups, pregnancies, blonde bimbos from the past, smashing glass, skidding tires, and burning pictures. And thats only the first two chapters. Edward & Bella on an unforgettable journey into the unknown. Rated T for now.
1. In which she snaps

**I'll Never Break Your Heart – Chapter One.**

**In which she snaps.**

A/N: So I am sitting in a doctor's waiting room and I got inspired to do something productive with my time. I am used to writing tasteless, trashy M rated fics just for the hits and reviews but I slowly started realizing that I, myself, enjoy the ones that drag out the romantic aspect of the story because it just gives it that much more meaning, like real life. Now, don't judge but this story has been inspired by the Backstreet Boys song, I'll Never Break Your Heart. I absolutely love them and will most likely be quoting this entire song as chapter titles or things Edward will say to Bella.

Some background info, this story takes place in New York and it's all human. I suck at writing vampire Edward. They are pretty much in their early twenties, already out of school but Bella occasionally takes night school classes and stuff like that. So chapter 1 will be Bella's story before they met and the second chapter will be Edward's. You don't get them together for a little bit, sorry! I'm sorry for the long intro, but usually first chapters get these. So with out further ado, here is I'll Never Break Your Heart. –A

BPOV

I was sitting in the center of my bed, head in my hands, looking at the puddle of tears below me. The unbelievable truth had finally sunk in. Mike, the love of my life, (or so I thought) had betrayed me. Apparently forever has a different meaning in his eyes. 3 years of my life devoted to that asshole and he drops me the second his ex-girlfriend Jessica comes back from boarding school over seas. I don't think I will ever be able to forget the look on his face when we were eating dinner and she walked into the restaurant. His eyes fogged over as he watched her every step behind me. I didn't know what was happening until he stopped me mid-sentence and stood up from the table. I turned slowly, not knowing what awaited me. And there she was, in all her blonde bimbo glory. Long, glossy hair, perfectly straight, right down her back and flipped at the ends, right above her amazingly perky butt (the bitch.) She basically epitomized a man's idea of perfection.

Having her in the room immediately made every other woman take a few hits to their confidence. Although I knew my imperfections, I didn't give a shit about this girl or how she looked. Pretty soon I knew I had to stand from the table and defend my territory. I looked myself over a few times to make sure I wouldn't make a complete fool of my self with food in my teeth or on my clothes. Everything looked okay as I stood slowly but surely from my chair. I confidently strode to where they were, listening to my heels click on the wooden floor. I reached them just in time to hear her slutty voice. That pissed me off even further. How could he be attracted to that? My internal dialogue was acting up, criticizing every inch of the girl. I felt the heat rise in my face as she turned and acknowledged me.

"Can I help you?" the attitude in her voice took me over the edge.

"Actually, I was about to ask you the same thing." The bitterness of my voice cut through the air exactly how I wanted it to.

"Who are you again?" she asked.

"My name is Bella. I'm Mike's girlfriend." I retorted with a smug smile on my lips as I sidled up to Mike and looped my hands around his arm. I think he made to shrug away but thought better of it, rightfully so.

"Oh really? He was just telling me how unhappy he's been since I left. Interesting. He never mentioned you on the phone." What? On the phone? What the fuck was he doing on the phone with her anyways? This was definitely not going to end well.

I turned to Mike before I spoke. "Funny, he never mentioned you either. I thought you were buried in the recesses of his mind along with all the other whores of his past. Guess I was wrong." Her jaw dropped as I put her out there like that.

Mike stuttered to say something but struggled to form a coherent sentence. "Umm, well… I didn't think I had to… she always called me… you were at school and… she left for so long… you came in to my life and everything changed so…" there was no way I was giving him the time of day to explain himself.

"So what are you trying to tell me exactly? I was a substitute in her place? This isn't a little game I'm willing to play Mike. You should know by now I don't do that shit. Everything you ever said to me was a lie? That's good to know. You seem to be a very reputable person Mike." I said sarcastically. Then I turned to the Pamela Anderson impersonator to my left and gave her a piece of my mind before I ended up punching her in the face. I felt a ghetto explosion coming on. She's gonna wish she never walked in here..

"And you, Malibu Barbie, can go fuck yourself. Plain and simple. I don't know who the hell you think you are, coming up in here to take my boyfriend like it's all good. Its not bitch. Get your own man. I don't give a shit who he was with before me. That's not what I need to worry about. The fact that you went to Europe and spread your diseases all over the place and started an epidemic is not my problem. You should have stayed over there and made some French babies or something. Lord knows there's nothing for you here in New York anyways. All the street corners are taken up by hookers with a little more class than you." I figured I had started enough of a show here in the restaurant (besides the fact that I wanted to murder them both on the spot) so I grabbed my coat and bag and burst out of the restaurant without another word. Let mike pick up the bill. That asshole had to buy me at least one last meal. And this was it. As I stepped into the bitter December night I remembered how far I was from my apartment. I looked down at my feet, sheathed in 5 inch stiletto platform heels. Fuck. There was no way I was walking home in this weather, in these shoes. Besides, it was dark. New York is not fun in the dark. So I stood on the sidewalk and leaned around the parked cars to hail a cab. A silver Volvo sped by next to me and I had to take a step back to avoid being run over. I cursed at the car and gave the driver the finger. I expected him to turn around and say something but he just sped forward. There was no way in hell I was gonna stand for someone else pissing me off. After a few minutes a cab stopped next to me and I climbed in, directing the driver.

The cab drive home was relatively quiet. The elderly man driving seemed a little out of place compared to the assholes that usually drove cabs in New York. The soft classical music that played in the background sounded like Rachmaninoff but I couldn't be sure. It lulled me into a numb state, making me doze a little. I woke up to the driver speaking to me.

"Excuse me Miss, is this your stop?" He calmly spoke as if he was in no hurry. I liked this guy. He faintly reminded me of my late grandfather.

I couldn't help but be nice when I answered back. "Yes. I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep. Thank you very much." I paid my fare plus a little more for his courtesy.

Before I exited the vehicle he evenly said, "No, thank you Miss. And if you don't mind me saying, you look mighty beautiful tonight. I hope you have some warm arms to lay in tonight. I'm headed home to my own wife. She's a beauty too. You should see her!" he laughed lightly at his own joke. It surprised me how much he was telling me, but it didn't bother me in the least. It was all very cute. His accent sounded slightly southern.

"Anyways, if you haven't been swept off your feet yet, my grandson is quite a catch. He's an intern at the hospital. Just graduated medical school ya' know. He's never really had a stable relationship but I worry he's lonely. Well, I'm sure you don't need to hear me rambling anymore." He scribbled something and leaned out the passenger window and handed me a makeshift business card with a phone number on it.

"Here's my personal phone number if you ever find yourself in a predicament and need a lift somewhere. I have your back missy. If you don't mind my saying, you looked like you needed help tonight. I was on my way home but I couldn't just leave you there." He gave me a smile that warmed my heart. This man had no reason to stop and pick me up. Yet he did anyways. People like him make the world spin.

"Thank you very much. I actually did need it. I'll make sure to keep you in mind…" I didn't know his name so I looked down at the card where in shaky handwriting was written Bernie. "Bernie." I smiled back as he said goodbye.

"Alright then miss. You have a good night now." He drove off with a single wave behind him. I suddenly felt very lonely.

I stomped up the stairs to my apartment rather carelessly and unlocked the door. I walked in and dropped my purse and keys on the small table in the entry way, turning to lock the door. I then proceeded to strip myself of my coat, dropping it next to the coat rack, not caring where it landed. I slipped off my heels and placed them carefully on the floor. (If there was one thing I took care of it was my shoes.) I then pulled off the expensive black cashmere sweater Mike had bought me for my birthday and threw it on the floor, staring daggers at it as it fell. Walking to my room I lost my fitted beige turtle neck and dark skinny jeans. This left me in my white tank top and boy short undies. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Unknowingly I had started to cry. Mascara stained my cheeks and my eyeliner was down by my knees. I threw open the first drawer and grabbed a pony tail. I yanked my hair into a messy bun and put on a stretchy head band. Leaning forward into the sink I washed my makeup off and brushed my teeth. I knew I wanted to take a shower but I felt in my bones I needed to climb into bed, now.

I padded over to the window and looked out onto the street. I saw a couple walking by holding hands and felt like dropping water balloons on them. I lightly giggled at the childish thought as I grabbed both curtains and pulled them together. Turning off the lamp on my night stand I pulled back the heavy comforter and sheets, slipping into bed. The second my head hit the pillow I started to cry. I had my eyes closed for a long time. When I opened my eyes to look at the clock on my nightstand I caught a glimpse of the picture frame holding a picture of me and Mike in central park. And that's when I lost it your honor.

I threw off the comforter and turned the light back on. Grabbing the picture frame, I smashed it on the floor. The glass shattering into what looked like a million pieces. I repeated the process with every other picture I could find. It didn't end there. Forgetting I had on a promise ring he gave me, I pulled that off and chucked it at the wall, losing sight of it as it hit the dresser. Rushing into my closet I riffled through the clothes to the back where I had a huge box of the stupid little things I had from our relationship. Movie tickets, amusement park wristbands, concert tickets, airplane boarding passes, everything was in the damn box. I took it to my kitchen and put it on the counter. I grabbed a pan and turned on the heat. Then I threw everything on it, not caring if it burnt or not. It felt better to think it was being destroyed even if it wasn't. I stared at it and gave up. Nothing was happening. So I grabbed the pan and slammed it in the sink, turning on the water. At least this smeared the ink on the pictures and tickets. I never wanted to see any of this again. My fit of rage had reached such an extreme that I ended up crying furiously in the darkest corner of the apartment. After what felt like forever I stood up and walked back to bed. I sat in the center and crossed my legs, head in my hands, staring at the puddle of tears below me.

-End of Chapter-

Hope you guys enjoyed it! I read a lot of fics and Bella is always portrayed as a fragile, insecure girl. I actually wrote this chapter with that in mind. She was originally a wreck before I read through it and decided I liked stylish, bitchy, confident Bella better. I was so proud of her I had to give her more credit. Please review and let me know what you think so far! Especially if you like my version of Bella, I think I have her down pact! And I in no way want to offend New Yorkers (My mom was born there) Blondes, (I am actually dirty-blonde myself) or anybody from Europe or Malibu lol. It's all for the story guys. This in no way reflects the way I feel about any of these topics. Except that most taxi drivers are assholes lol.

So sorry if I offended you! Thanks for reading anyways! Be back next chapter with Edward! -A


	2. In which there are screeching tires

**I'll Never Break Your Heart – Chapter Two.**

**In which there are screeching tires.**

A/N: So this is chapter two, Edward's story. This is going up along with the first chapter so if you reviewed chapter one, thanks! If you didn't, I feel bad things towards you! Lol jk, you can make me love you again if you review this one! I am very forgiving So a little info, this happens just around the same time in the day that Bella's at the restaurant. And if you caught my very obvious hint last chapter, you know Edward made his cameo appearance Okay, this a/n isn't as long as the first, like I told you haha. So, enjoy! –A

EPOV

What a hell of a day. Patients were coming in and out of the ER like it was a public bathroom. And at points it was just as nasty too. I got pissed a few times when people were rude to me. This just made me leave them in the room a little longer if their case wasn't urgent. It was about 8 in the evening and I was ready to go home. I worked a twelve hour shift today and I was whipped the hell out.

I clocked out and grabbed my belongings from the break room lockers. Walking back to my car was a mission. I was tired as hell and there was this bitch in the elevator with smelly ass perfume that gave me a head ache. When I finally sat in my car I realized how bad my back hurt. I stretched a bit and turned the key in the ignition. Pulling out of the parking garage Crystal called me. She's this month's girlfriend, if that's what you wanna call it. I'm not a player or anything of the sorts, I just have to get things done. I involve myself in very impartial relationships, no strings attached. And the other party is always in agreement with me. No one gets hurt. I've resorted to this type of relationship after I unfortunately fell in love in high school. College and medical school didn't allow such bullshit behavior. I didn't have time to wine and dine my dream girl. Besides, I haven't even met her yet. I know the day will come that I find someone worth it. Then, I'll make time for them.

I answered the call swiftly and put the phone to my ear, "Hey baby, what's up?"

"Hey hun. I'm good. You?" her voice was a lot quieter than usual. She's a peppy person so it sounded a little out of place.

"I'm okay. Just left work actually." I answered back evenly.

"Oh that's good. Do you think you can stop by real quick? I wanna talk to you."

"Okay… no problem. Is it an emergency?" I was a little worried she wanted to see me so urgently.

"It's not an emergency but it's important." Alright, I needed to go. I took a left turn towards her house instead of a right towards mine.

"Okay I'm on my way." I hung up the phone and drove to her house. It was a bit far from the hospital. About 20 minutes. I sped the whole way there because there wasn't much traffic in the suburbs.

Driving by a restaurant I caught sight of a beautiful girl on the sidewalk. She looked pissed. I sorta wanted to stop but decided against it. There was no way she would speak to a random ass guy on the street, at night, in the dark. In the back of my mind I hoped my grandpa Bernie would pass by here and pick her up. This was his way home anyways. With that thought I decided I would visit him and Grandma Elaine on my way home. They never went to bed early like regular old people. I laughed a little at my thought and kept driving.

A little while later I drove up to Crystal's town house. I let myself in as usual and found her sitting on the living room couch with a distant look in her eyes. Sitting down next to her, I wrapped my arm around her. We sat like this for maybe 5 minutes before she spoke first.

"Edward, I have something to tell you." No shit Sherlock. Why the hell do you think I'm here?

"Uh huh…" I let her go on.

"Well, there's no easy way to say this but… I'm pregnant."

I wanted the earth to swallow me whole. The walls looked like they were closing in on me. I dropped my arm from her shoulder and stood up. Running my fingers frantically through my bronze hair, I paced the small room. Dear god, I just got out of medical school. I'm an intern for fuck's sake! I am being supported by my filthy rich parents! I can't have a kid now! And definitely not with this bitch. She's crazy. I'm only with her cus she's good in bed. Her voice annoys the crap out of me. That's it. I will go hang myself after this.

My silent exchange with myself was short lived and lasted maybe a few seconds. Then she spoke again.

"Edward please don't freak out! It's gonna work I promise. I don't mean to evoke so many emotions from you! Please don't be mad!" She begged me for a good few minutes. Then she shocked the hell out of me.

"I'm so sorry Edward!" Why the hell was she sorry?

"Sorry?..." My statement hung in the air for a few seconds before it sunk in.

"Um… I thought you knew…"

"Knew WHAT?" I didn't scream the word but it took on a higher, stronger tone.

"That… it's not… It's not yours Edward." The sky opened up and the Hallelujah angels broke through the clouds.

I didn't want to be insensitive and bail on her at that moment like I really wanted to so I spoke evenly now. "Oh. I wasn't aware. Who's is it?"

"One of my ex-boyfriends and I reconnected and we hooked up. I hadn't take the pill for about a month so I was pretty careless and… well you're a doctor, you know how it works. I'm sorry I betrayed you Edward. I really don't want it to end this way. But it has to. He's moving in with me and we're gonna get married."

I couldn't be happier. She gave me a way out without any work on my part. No wonder I picked her.

"It's okay honey. You do what you have to do. Don't worry about me. It was fun while it lasted. No strings attached right?" I smiled at her and pulled her into my arms. She hugged me back briefly and backed up smiling as well.

"Right. Thanks for making this so much easier on me Edward. It means a lot to me." I gave her a kiss on the cheek, not on her lips because that's another man's territory now.

"No problem. You do well now. I know you'll make a great mother." I smiled as she walked me to the front door. I stepped outside and looked back at her waving at me from behind a half closed door. I waved and she silently shut the door. I felt like skipping back to my car but thought better of it incase she was watching me.

Sitting in my Volvo I came to the realization that I was alone tonight. And not just without company. I was lonely in more ways then one. Damn.

Although I felt a little bit of a loss on my part, I pushed it aside and pulled out of her driveway, leaving her behind.

I merged onto the high way again and drove towards my grandparent's house to pay them a visit. It had been quite a while since the last time I had grandma Elaine's home made jumbo chewy chocolate chip cookies. My mouth watered just thinking about them.

I must have lost myself in my sweet thoughts because before I knew it I was turning onto their street. Using the remote on my key I locked the car and walked up the decoratively laid out stone pathway to the door.

Grandpa Bernie opened the door with a silly grin on his face. He strode forward and pulled me into a hug.

"Ahh, speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Not a truer phrase exists." He chuckled deeply and pulled me into the house towards the kitchen.

"Edward! My sweet baby boy! How are you? Are you hungry? Do you want cookies? Yes, of course you do! That's exactly what you want." Grandma Elaine barely ever let me get a word in edgewise so I wasn't surprised when she began to mumble the last part of her statement to herself while she shuffled about the kitchen in her hot pink, fuzzy house slippers.

Soon I was seated with a huge plate of warm cookies and a tall glass of ice cold milk. I felt like I was 5 again, sleeping over Gram and Gramps house. And to be brutally honest, I couldn't be happier. This was exactly what I needed after a stressful day at work, not to mention nearly going into cardiac arrest at Crystal's house.

"So you two were talking about me huh?" I said with a jokingly accusatory tone.

"Yeah we were. I was just telling your grandmother here about the pretty girl I drove home after work. She was standing alone in the cold looking for a lift and my heart broke for her. Elaine wanted to know why I was late. The lady doesn't realize I don't have the want, need, or energy to cheat on her!" I had to laugh at his outburst. "Besides, she was a spring chicken like your self. I might have mentioned you though. Hope you don't mind."

Dear lord. He would try to play match maker with his 25 year old grandson. He probably gave her my number or something. I wouldn't put it past him, the crazy old bat. What the hell was a 70 year old man doing driving a taxi anyways? I decided to revisit the subject of retirement later. Those conversations always ended up in him being pissed at me and basically giving me the silent treatment till I left the house.

"So what did you tell this damsel in distress about me exactly?"

"Well, I told her how you are an intern, and that you went to medical school and my own personal opinion on you. No big deal." The smug face he was trying to hide from me betrayed the nonchalance of his voice.

"What did you do Bernard Cullen?" I felt like a parent scolding a small child. Unfortunately my grandfather was a handful at times and had to be spoken to in such a way.

"Nothing Edward! I dropped her off and gave her my cell phone number incase she ever needed help again." Then I remembered that our cell phone numbers are on the same plan so there is a one digit difference. Mine ends with a 7, his with a 4.

"Now I know that face all to well son. You think I gave her your number. I would never invade your privacy like that. Come on kid, gimme a little more credit will ya'?"

After a few more minutes I decided it was late enough and time to go home. Giving my grandmother a peck on the cheek and gramps a pat on the back I left. I had an early business flight to catch in the morning.

** BPOV**

After a few more moments of numbness I knew I had to do something. I had to get the fuck out of New York. I snatched my phone off the table and saw the time. It was nearly 10:30 at night. It was still relatively early. I opened the app for my preferred airline and scrolled quickly through the flights that left before mid-night. I was being dead-ass serious when I said I was getting out. With a tap of my finger on the screen I was destined to reach Hawaii before noon tomorrow. Hawaii of all places.

I was tired of this weather, and needed a change of pace for however long. Because of this I emailed my boss. It was short and sweet:

_Dear ,_

_I apologize profusely for the late email but I am writing to let you know that I am taking an indefinite time of personal leave. The only way to contact me will be via email for I will be out of the country. Do not worry about finding a substitute. She will be there bright and early tomorrow morning. _

_Again, my sincere apologies,_

_-Bella Swan_

So I lied and said I wouldn't be in the country, although technically I was. Oh well. The last thing I need right now is to have my annoying ass boss calling me constantly. The company I worked for was rather lenient when it came to taking time off. I was just a number in the system, another warm body filling a cubicle. I had accumulated enough personal time to leave me with a 3 month vacation. I doubted I would need all that time but you never know. My phone beeped then with a confirmation email from the airline, confirming a flight at 11:55 p.m. and a flexible return ticket. This would let me fly back at any time within the next 90 days.

I felt relieved knowing I wouldn't have to deal with my life here for much longer. That's when it hit me that I was technically already late to my flight. Two hours before my ass. I into my closet and pulled down my suitcase set from the highest shelf. I grabbed everything tropical-looking and stashed it in the bags. I even took a few light sweaters and jeans for good measure. A few pairs of sandals, sundresses, bathing suits and of course designer heels, I was ready for my toiletries. Oh god. When I travelled I usually had the small sized products made for those purposes. Oh well. Looks like generic shampoo and conditioner will have to do. The contents of my toiletry bag consisted of a hairbrush, makeup, hair ties, blow-dryer (hotel ones always made my hair staticy) and my toothbrush and other essentials. With that thought came another. After I landed in Hawaii, where the hell was I supposed to go! And back to the phone I went. With a few taps I put myself up in a suite for a month. Good thing I had been saving up money for a while now.

I shuffled through the apartment grabbing small trivial things that I felt I would need. This included a camera, laptop, my handy dandy smart phone and all the corresponding battery chargers. I had everything piled up next to the door when I remembered what I was wearing. I bolted back to my room, losing the bun and shaking out my hair, hoping it still had some shape to it since my brush was buried under a million other things. I flung myself around to find a black velour Juicy Couture track suit folded on my drawer. I threw them on over my tank top and slipped on a pair of socks. Sticking my feet into my crocs I spritzed myself with body spray quickly and walked back out.

I felt like everything was in place and there was nothing left to do. Exiting my apartment I lugged all my bags to the elevator. Standing inside it alone I came to the sudden realization that I couldn't drive myself to the airport. I didn't have a car. Cabs and walking is always easier in the city. I cursed myself and grabbed my phone, rifling through the contacts for the local cab service. Of course no one answered the phones. Basically I was fucked. As I stood on the side walk looking onto the street I had a strange sense of déjà vu all of a sudden. Then for some reason I stuck my hand into the outer pocket of my purse and pulled out a piece of paper with chicken scratch hand writing. It was my last hope to get the hell out of the mainland. I then proceeded to tap in the number I read:

_Bernie: 212-555-6597_

It rang twice before a deep, sleepy, sexy ass voice answered. Definitely not the little old man I last saw.

"Hello?" He had to repeat it twice before I stuttered back,

"Ber- bernie?" I waited patiently to hear him say I called the wrong number. My hope was slowly fading.

With a throaty laugh he answered, "I had a feeling this would happen."

-End of Chapter-

Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think please! -A


	3. In which they take flight

**I'll Never Break Your Heart – Chapter Three.**

**In which they take flight.**

A/N: Boo! You guys are upsetting! I haven't gotten a single review on my story. Is it really that bad? Help me out please! I still have many ideas floating in my head but I have to keep consistency in mind. So I hope you liked my little cliff hanger there at the end of last chapter. If you did, tell me about it in a review. If you didn't, how can I make it better? Please guys! Reviews are my drug. My own brand of heroin! I am DIEING!

Well I am going on vacation myself tomorrow, a Caribbean cruise to be exact. So I decided to be nice and post another chapter before I left in hopes that when I return I get yummy reviews! So I will shut up now and let you continue reading. Thanks for sticking around this long! Remember; REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 3 –A

**EPOV**

So the old bastard did end up giving her my number. No surprise there. The first thing I thought when I answered the phone was that I hadn't been asleep for a long enough time to be waking up, then I thought the girl on the line did not sound happy, but then came my realization of her rather arousing voice. Good morning sunshine.

"Um… I'm sorry. What? Did I call the wrong number?" She sounded very unsure of herself and rather shaken up.

"No, you didn't. Well, technically yes, you did because this is Bernie's grandson. But he gave you my number on purpose. He told me about you today. You're the restaurant girl, right?" It was quite an interesting conundrum we found ourselves in.

"Well I guess you could call me that. I am so sorry to wake you. Um… Well, I was calling to see if… never mind… You probably couldn't help me… Good night." She went to hang up the phone before I caught her attention again.

"Wait! No! Maybe I can help." For some reason, I really wanted to help this girl out. "There is really only one reason you would be calling my grandfather. And that's for his taxi services. Am I wrong?"

"No. You're right. I need a lift to the airport and your grandfather is the only transportation provider I have in my phone book. I apologize. He probably wouldn't have been able to help me either. I'm quite glad he didn't give me his own number."

"Quit apologizing will ya'? I'm already awake. You actually saved me because I myself have to catch a flight to Hawaii in a few hours for a business trip. I had forgotten to set my alarm anyways. So thanks. And if you need to go to the airport, and I do too, I don't see why I can't change my flight and leave a little earlier." I was already getting out of bed and grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a thermal undershirt. I honestly didn't care what this girl came up with; I felt that I had to get her to the airport. No matter what.

"Your kidding." Then she started laughing. Laughing?

"Um… I am pretty sure I'm not." I gave a little chuckle at the end for good measure. I didn't want her to think I was making fun of her.

Why did I care what this girl thought of me all of a sudden? This was a really strange feeling.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I meant to say that it's a coincidence that I'm trying to catch a flight to Hawaii that leaves in…" There was a short pause, which I assumed was to check her watch.

"SHIT! It leaves in half an hour!" I hurried up and started throwing everything I had yet to pack into a duffle bag and put on a pair of sneakers and a coat. I then slung my bags onto my back and locked my front door.

Running down the steps to my car I popped open the trunk with the remote key. I tossed in my bags and slammed down the door, and got in the drivers seat.

"Well looks like your gonna have an airplane buddy. What's your address? I'm on my way."

She rambled off her address while profusely thanking me. I tried to get her to understand that I didn't mind in the least.

I drove up to her apartment building no longer than ten minutes later and pulled up to the front door. I got out and leaned forward to pick up the first suitcase I saw. When I looked up the sight before me stopped me dead in my tracks. A makeup free face framed by long, wavy, dark brown tresses that seemed softer than silk. A toned, yet curvy body hidden under few layers of clothes, but still noticeable. Then the most troubling sight, a pair of red rimmed, beautiful brown eyes. She had been crying.

Her face looked almost as shocked as mine probably was. I quickly looked myself over to make sure I wasn't still sporting my Stewie pajama pants or that I didn't have slobber all over my face. Nope, I was good.

"Uh… you're Bernie's grandson right?" Then I remembered that in my rush I had forgotten to introduce myself. I quickly released the bag and threw my hand forward.

"Yeah. Edward. My name is Edward." My cool façade was quickly thrown to the wind when I finally spoke. Her voice was even more attractive in person. Especially when I had such a goddess to associate it with.

She lifted her perfectly manicured hand to mine and softly shook it before adding, "Hi Edward. I'm Bella."

What a suiting name. I felt the impulse to speak again but thought I'd be better off keeping my useless information to myself. That was before I felt the word vomit coming on. "Bella. That means beautiful in Spanish. Very fitting."

I internally slapped myself for being so forward. I was usually very suave when it came to women. Apparently Bella here was a special breed.

"Oh my. I'm sorry for being so forward. I need to learn how to control myself better."

She let out a light little laugh that warmed my heart. "It's okay. That's very nice of you. Thank you. And yes, I did know that." She smiled at the end of her sentence, not letting me feel awkward or stupid for pointing out the obvious.

"Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, why don't we get a move on? Our flight leaves in about twenty minutes and I still have to check my car in."

We scrambled to get her bags in the trunk and got back in the car. Once inside I felt like the doors were closing in on me. I felt like she was so important and I wasn't worthy of being in her presence. I ignored my stupidity and sped towards the airport.

After being on the freeway for a few minutes I turned to her, "How do you do that?"

She had a very confused look on her face so I explained myself quickly.

"You radiate. Literally, I feel like I've been sitting under the sun for ten minutes. I don't know how to explain it but, helping you makes me feel happy. Then again, I could just be a weirdo. Ughh! Never mind. Forget I spoke." I turned back to the road before I could bury myself in an even deeper hole labeled "Psycho Path Prison."

She was quiet for a few seconds. I was worried she would want to jump out of the moving vehicle. Then I heard her angelic voice fill the car.

"No one has ever told me anything like that. I think it's really nice of you to say that. And I am forever indebted to you after this midnight trip to the airport. Don't worry, I don't think your weird either… yet." She smiled at me, with teeth and everything. A genuine smile. So she has jokes huh? This should be fun.

"Yet? Well I see how it is. You think I'm gonna drive you to a dark alley somewhere and have my way with you." As twisted as it sounded, it was quite appealing, but I would never even dare treat a woman with such disrespect. "Well I will have you know Miss. Bella, that I would never let you get in danger's way. As long as you are in my sight, I promise to take good care of you. It's a scary world out there."

"Well that's really reassuring. Thank you Edward." Her gratitude was genuine but her tone was still light and jovial, keeping the joking alive. Wow. She really could take a joke. I was thankful for that because I hate people that tend to be sticks in the mud.

We were quickly approaching the airport and I knew that it was time to hustle if we wanted to make the flight. Especially if I wanted to be on the same flight with her. What the hell was I going to do in the airport by myself for the next four hours waiting for my originally scheduled flight?

I pulled into the parking lot and ran to get a luggage cart. Stacking all the bags up took a small amount of time thankfully. Then the race began. I had to check in the car and change my ticket before the terminal was closed. We ran full speed to the counter and got the car in for $15 a day. Then we managed to make it to the correct gate and exchange my boarding pass. The woman was being a bitch about it but Bella stepped up.

"Excuse me can I please change my boarding pass to this flight. It's the same destination, and airline. Just a different flight." I tried not to look like I had just run a marathon and attempted to keep my breathing even.

She took the ticket and my passport and began clicking away on her keyboard. After what seemed like an eternity later, she looked up with a resigned face.

Her nasal voice deeply disturbed me as she spoke. "I am sorry sir but there is only one seat left and it must be left vacant for security purposes."

I had a dubious look on my face as I absorbed this piece of information because I could not come to terms with the fact that they needed a seat empty for a bull shit security reason.

Bella apparently had enough of the thought process when she piped up, "What the hell is an empty seat going to do for you if the plane is spiraling down into the Pacific Ocean? Absolutely nothing. Your laziness is boring me so go back into your little hole there and type up a new fucking boarding pass. My husband and I have no time for your bullshit so if you could hurry it up a bit I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks doll face." It took me by surprise that Bella had that in her. Not only that, but she had referred to me as her husband. Something inside me jumped at the idea. She gave her a sardonic smile as the small woman wrinkled her nose at us and resumed typing.

Not long after that the printer nearest to us began to click and a piece of paper came out. I read my name and other personal information along the top. A little after that I saw the time and date for my flight. She reached forward and snatched it off the tray. Handing it to me she said, "It appears there are two vacant seats so I was able to get you on. But you better hurry because the plane takes off in approximately 8 minutes."

Bella took the paper work off the counter and we sprinted towards the baggage check in. The men looked at us like we were ridiculous for coming so late. They put us through the metal detectors and we were then on our way into the plane. We ran full speed through the dizzying ropes and into the plane right before they shut the doors.

We were forced to move to the back of the plane and faced the perilous task of finding two seats together in a plane stuffed to the gills with people. I spotted a man sitting in between two empty chairs and pulled Bella with me to the man.

"I'm sorry, are those seats taken?" The man looked disturbed as he tilted his head up to look at me.

"No. They are not." He looked back down to his laptop as if we were going to miraculously disappear.

"Do you think you could please move one seat over so we can sit together?" He gave me the same bothered look. This time I responded by lifting a single eyebrow, awaiting his response.

He sighed as he stood, "No. No problem at all."

He chose the aisle seat instead of the window seat which kinda confused me but whatever. I let Bella take the furthest seat from him, not wanting her sitting next to "Asshole of the year" the whole flight.

A few seconds after we sat the sign that instructed us to buckle our seatbelts came on and we did as we were told. We sat in silence watching the flight attendant's demonstration of the emergency procedures. I had seen them plenty of times over and paid no attention this time around.

We were going to land in Honolulu, Hawaii, which was convenient because my meetings were at the Kahala hotel in the same island of Oahu. I wasn't sure where Bella was staying so I decided to ask.

"So Bella, once we land, where are you headed?"

She rummaged through her carry on bag until she pulled out a small piece of paper. She then looked up at me and responded, "I think it's called the Kahala hotel and resort. Something like that. You?"

I looked at her in disbelief. "Nu uh. This is definitely fate or something else just as creepy."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have a few meetings to attend for work there during a medical convention. But my job put me up in a suite for the month since I have to go to different seminars. There aren't events scheduled for my field of medicine every day. So it's basically a vacation with a little bit of work." She looked at me with a twinkle in her eye that left me wondering what she was thinking.

Hopefully she was staying a while and we could do stuff together. This was just too good to be true. This girl was put in my path for a reason. If I hadn't answered the phone I would have run into her at the hotel anyways. No way in hell was I going to pass up this opportunity at finding out what could be.

"Wow. That's something. I booked a suite for a month as well. Looks like your not gonna be able to shake me loose that easily after all." She smiled at me, waiting for a witty response, which I did not have.

"I have no clue what gave you that idea, because that is the last thing I want to do." We shared a moment as we looked into each others eyes for an indefinite amount of time and I knew right then that something was gonna happen between us, even if it killed me.

Deep down inside, I knew, that I was going to fall for this girl, and soon. Now I just had a month to get her to fall for me too. I would face whatever obstacle I had in my way, whether it be a bitchy airline worker or a stuck up old man, I needed her. And I was sure as hell going to get her.

-End of Chapter-

I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry you didn't get to be in Bella's head this chapter but I felt that it was much more fitting to write it in Edwards P.O.V. Anyways, I really pray that you review and tell me what you think will happen when they get to the hotel. I have a surprise in store for you! *evil laughter* I know. I'm a dork lol.

So I hope you had a happy holidays and that you give me the gift of reviews! 3 –A


	4. In which it is settled

**I'll Never Break Your Heart – Chapter 4**

**In which it is settled.**

A/N: YAY for 2 reviews! You guys really don't understand how much it means to me that I got 2. OMG! Lol. I was getting ready to give up on this story since I hadn't gotten a review. Just 100 visitors and 157 hits! You meanies! Although, I sincerely thank, from the bottom of my heart, these people for their reviews on chapter 3: star-night-love14 and TiaraF. You guys are the bomb! (I love you more than everyone else! Hehe) So my vacation was amazing, I hope everyone else's was too. And now to Edward and Bella's vacation! 3 – A

**BPOV **

Too good to be true – greek god looking – sexy man that rescued me say what?

Yes. He told me he didn't want to shake me loose. Who the hell does he think he is? I felt as though he was trying to lay a claim on me of sorts, like we were vacationing together. I had only said it as a joke. He was really serious when he said that. Well the only way to find out was to get to Hawaii.

The rest of the flight was pretty uneventful. A couple that looked like they were on their honeymoon kept sneaking to the back of the plane, to what I assumed was the restroom. The main lights were all shut off because of the late hour and the only glow in the cabin came from passenger's reading lamps. This allowed them to get back there and do whatever they were doing in secrecy. It was no surprise when an annoyed male passenger threw a condom at them on their 4th trip back and whisper-yelled "Stop pulling out and fucking finish like a champ already, will ya?" Everyone within earshot found the man's outburst funny. Even funnier when the groom picked up the condom and made his way to the back once more, without a word.

I was feeling so tired that I was rebounding. You know, when you reach a certain point of exhaustion that you're no longer tired and you get huge spurts of energy out of nowhere? Yeah, that was me. In an airplane packed with over 100 people I was bouncing in my seat. Edward had fallen asleep about 20 minutes after takeoff. He reached over and placed is hand on my knee, quite roughly but gentle enough not to offend me.

"Bella, can you please stop shaking your leg? Your making this whole row bounce." Oh. So I was quite literally bouncing in my seat. I looked down at my left leg and saw it shaking uncontrollably. How strange. I managed to stop it and Edward turned back around. He didn't make a move to retract his hand which surprised me.

His hand rested on my leg the entire length of the flight. It amazed me how he could sleep in one position for such a lengthy amount of time.

When the pilot came on the loud speaker I had just gotten to sleep. He pissed me off beyond belief when he woke me up.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking. I am letting you know that we are about half an hour from our destination. At this time please collect your belongings and fasten your seat belts so we can begin our descent. Our stewardesses are going around the aisles with coffee and assorted pastries. Please help yourselves to whatever you'd like. Thank you for your attention and kind cooperation. I will be back as soon as we're ten minutes away."

With that heart warming goodbye he hung up the loud speaker phone. I looked around the plane to see people with groggy faces, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes and either yawning or stretching. A few ladies began to apply makeup and straighten their appearance. I really couldn't care less at this point. I had no one to impress.

Something inside me turned when I thought that and I shifted to look at Edward. The man was still asleep! He had rested a solid 5 hours and didn't even wakeup during the announcement. I wished I could sleep so deeply.

Preparing to lean forward and wake him, I began contemplating on how I wanted to do it. My inner sex goddess wanted to lick his earlobe softly and kiss him gently while whispering to him, but she was a whore and deserved no attention at this moment. So I settled for the good ol' fashioned shake of the shoulder. He started awake and his eyes flew open to look at me.

"Holy shit! Where the fuck am I?" he was looking around like a deer caught in the head lights. I looked at him with a similar face just relaxed, and with a small smile to ease him.

"Well, you are on a plane that is about to land in Honolulu, Hawaii in a few minutes." I looked at him as I was stating the obvious with a huge grin on my face.

"Thank you captain obvious. I was just having a rather, vivid dream." His eyes darkened as he said this and I had to lower my vision. My eyes dropped to his lap, and then a few inches north of that as curiosity got the best of me.

Holy Jesus, Mary and Joseph. God has been good to this man. His morning hard-on was straining against the waist band of his jeans and I could see its entire length's outline. Dear lord I was going to lose my mind. Mike and I had had a rough last few weeks in our relationship sex wise and I was sexually frustrated now looking at Edward's little friend. Ehem… not little but you get the point.

I felt heat rise into my cheeks as I embarrassed myself in front of this perfect man. Daring to look at his face again, I found that he was looking further down the aisle, eyeing the tray of food coming our way. No longer than 5 minutes later, the young stewardess made her way over to us.

She couldn't have been any older than I was. Her name tag read "Tanya." Her strawberry blonde hair bounced freely in big ringlets down her shoulders, pinned back at the ears to allow her unsightly uniform hat. She had a bounce in her step that was too peppy for the time of morning it was. Once Tanya reached our row she spoke to the asshole first, then she turned to me. Edward had gone to the restroom so I wondered silently if I should get him something.

"Good morning miss. Is there anything I can get for you today? We have coffee, caffeinated and decaffeinated, orange and apple juice. As for food we are offering lightly toasted bagels and cream cheese, fruit cups, bran muffins as well as blue berry muffins and toast." After reciting the menu to me she looked up expectantly, awaiting my choice.

"Umm, I'll have a glass of apple juice and a blue berry muffin please." She quickly turned to the cart and pulled out my choice.

"Here you go." When she turned around to shut the small door in the cart she locked eyes with Edward, returning to his seat. She was about to start her speech again before she froze in her tracks. I had been in her position not too long ago so I know how it felt to be left utterly speechless by someone's appearance. She collected her self and finally asked what he wanted. The look in her eyes made my skin crawl. The lust held there disgusted me beyond belief. Not only was she undressing him with her eyes, she was slowly leaning towards him and biting her lower lip.

The look on Edward's face was one of distress. I could tell he was uncomfortable under her intense gaze. My inexplicable jealousy sprang forward once more as I stood from my chair and walked a few steps over to him.

"Oh hey baby. I didn't realize you were back. I was going to get you a bagel and a cup of coffee but looks like you beat me to it." I laid my hand on his chest and leaned into his side as he slowly lifted his arm and looped it around my waist. It looks like Tanya finally forgot how to speak.

She released her lip and straightened her stance as she placed the bagel and coffee on Edward's small table across from his seat, and made her way to the next row without a word. She kick started her speech once more but with a touch of bitterness in it this time.

Feeling accomplished I sat in my seat and Edward followed suit.

"You really do know what buttons to push don't you?" he smiled as he ripped a piece of his bagel and dipped it into the cream cheese.

"Women are like remote controls. We have buttons that make us scream and we have those that make us shut the hell up. Unfortunately men don't get their hands on the user manual." I giggled at my analogy and took a bite of my muffin.

"I only need two buttons. The screaming one and the mute button. Although there's only one time I wanna hear a women scream so it might as well be called the Edward button cus that's all I wanna hear." His suggestive comment lingered in my head as I soaked it all in and I realized that I had to step my game up real soon if I wanted to keep the trophy for excessive use of sarcasm and suggestivity.

"Ahh. The ever so famous moan button. Yeah, we have those. But you have to work to find it. But that's just temporary. If your good enough you get to upgrade to the 'Yes!' button. And that doesn't mean we'll agree to everything either." I winked at him and returned to my breakfast.

He mumbled to himself almost inaudibly when he said, "They need to start taping fucking maps to your backs or something." I laughed at his comment and he just looked up at me and smiled.

Right after we finished eating, the pilot came on again and told us we would touch down in approximately 10 minutes. Everyone began to put laptops away, folding blankets; the stewardesses were collecting pillows and such. Tanya carefully avoided our aisle and took another stewardess' instead. The asshole didn't speak at all during the flight, for which I was thankful.

"So when we get off this thing we have to get a cab to the hotel and check in and all that jazz. If I remember correctly, check in isn't until 1 p.m. which could definitely be an issue." Edward was still talking once I tuned him out at 'we have to get a cab.' He had said WE as in, we both get into the same vehicle. My heart did a little school girl jump inside of me and I quickly scolded myself. I would not let this man get to me.

I knew that I felt attracted to him. Of course, what woman on the earth wouldn't love to be in my position? But I also knew it was too soon to even think about another relationship. Granted, I was mostly pissed at Mike, but also, I couldn't be happier about finally having an excuse to leave his lame ass. What would people think of me if I mysteriously left to Hawaii for a month and came back with a new boyfriend already? Quite honestly, I didn't care, but I had a certain reputation to uphold.

The plane hit the tarmac a little less than 10 minutes later and the seat belt light turned off. As if it were rehearsed, everyone stood at the same time and got their carry on bags from the over head compartments. I couldn't reach mine since it somehow ended up smushed behind everyone else's, so Edward kindly reached in and pulled it out for me.

For some reason he hadn't really spoken to me after revealing his plan. I know that my face is very expressive and that I wear my heart on my sleeve so it was extremely possible, most likely that it had shown on my face how I felt about the cab situation.

The terminal was pretty much empty except for the passengers getting off our plane. We walked to the luggage carousel and spotted our bags rather quickly. Edward pulled mine off of the moving belt so I wouldn't hurt myself. When I had made to grab it he stopped me.

"What the hell do you think your doing? That suitcase is way too heavy and you can fall over onto the moving belt and oh no. You are NOT touching these bags." He made his point clear as he yanked every one of my bags off the carousel and placed them onto the cart I had found.

Once all of our bags were on one cart, we walked out to the front of the airport. Feeling the tropical breeze, and humidity, of Hawaii, I stripped off my sweater. As I did so I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye, hoping he would see what I had buried under all this clothes. Look at me; I'm such a closet whore! You can definitely tell I'm sexually frustrated right? This is just wonderful.

I noticed that he turned maybe three inches towards me and sized me up quickly, and then he turned back around. I'm not gonna lie, this made me wonder what the fuck was wrong with him. Then it hit me, what if something was wrong with me? I hadn't taken the time to pretty myself on the plane like every other female. I bet I had juice running down my tank top or something. That would just make my fucking day. I turned around with my back to him and looked all up and down my body. Nope, just as clean and toned as I had left it. Of course I was stiff from the plane and smelled of cheap sanitation chemicals but then again, who doesn't get off a plane smelling like that?

Edward got a cab within 5 minutes of standing outside and helped the driver load the trunk with our bags. We told him to take us to the Kahala hotel and resort. Pretty soon we were able to see the tall palm trees and tropical flowers that surrounded the immense property. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. Looking forward I noticed a long line of cars waiting for the valet service. Our cab drove us through to the outer lane which was drop-off only. We got out and called over a bell hop to get our bags.

"Umm, we're going to need two carts. The bags are going to separate rooms." I informed the bell hop. He looked rather confused but went and got a colleague's help anyways. Edward looked, upset? At what I had told the man. I ignored it and paid the cab fare. Edward jumped from behind the car and took my money from the man's waiting hand.

"Edward… what are you doing?"

"Paying the cab driver." He responded with a very calm tone as if to say, 'what the hell does it look like I'm doing?'

"I already took care of that. Stop being silly." I gave the guy his money back but Edward took it again!

"Bella, take your money back now before you insult me, please." The look of impatience on his face was evident which really frustrated me.

"Edward, I'd venture to say _you _are insulting _me _by not letting me pay as I wanted too." Again I gave the man his thirty bucks.

"Alright you two betta quit your arguing and someone betta pay me so I can get my happy ass back to the airport and make some more money." The cab driver looked pleased as Edward shoved a fifty in his hand and stuffed him into the car, shutting the driver side door. He immediately took off after making sure the trunk and all other doors were closed.

"I had it covered Edward." I glared at him with annoyance.

"I wanted to treat you to a cab ride, Bella." He faked the same annoyance back at me.

"Shut the hell up and get inside. I need to see if we can check in now or if I'm going to have to get pissed again." He gave me a seductive look with heavy eye lids as if to convey that he wanted to see that again. If he kept acting like an over-confident prick I would have to unleash my inner bitch again.

"Good morning and welcome to the Kahala hotel and resort, how may I help this beautiful couple?" The man behind the counter was rather, rotund, and wore a typical Hawaiian flower print tourist shirt. I giggled as hula dancers walked around placing leis on our necks.

"We are not a couple. We just rode here together. My name is Bella Swan. I reserved a suite for a month." He typed quickly into his computer before responding.

"Yes, Ms. Swan! We received your reservation last night. I am so sorry to tell you that we had to regretfully cancel it, being it that we over booked the rooms. We called you several times but I guess you were already on your way here. I apologize profusely. We can give you an all expense paid trip for two to stay here at the wonderful Kahala resort free of charge for two weeks in the future. I can even throw in a full day of pampering at our spa." The offer was appealing but it was more important to me that I was stuck in Hawaii with out a damn room.

"I would really love that. But aren't there any rooms available? It doesn't have to be a suite." I tried compromising, to see if it got me somewhere.

"Well, unless you want to sleep with the over night crew in their rooms, no we don't. There is a very large annual medical convention going on right now for the next month and that has filled us up to the brim. I am very sorry." I looked over at Edward to see if he had anything to say. He was my last resort. He looked at me and quickly sprung forward to the desk. I could have sworn I saw the light bulb glowing above his head.

"Well, if it is okay with Bella, I don't mind sharing my suite with you. I'm here for the convention and am staying alone anyways." He shrugged his shoulders as if to say it was no big deal what he was doing.

"Alrighty then. What do you think Ms. Swan? The offer still stands, since you have paid already in full for your room. Whadya say? Do you two wanna be room mates for the next month?" I cringed internally but at the same time jumped at the prospect.

"Are you sure your okay with it Edward?" I turned to him for conformation. He leaned closer to me and whispered softly, "I would love nothing more than to see you every morning and every night for the next 4 weeks of my life." He smiled as he said it and placed his company credit card on the desk for incidentals.

His little speech to me made my knees quiver at the prospect of seeing this gorgeous ass man walking out into the room wrapped in only a towel around his waist after a shower, seeing him sleep, and all the small things no one ever notices about people. My imagination was running absolutely wild as he checked in, instructed the bell hops where to go, and pulled me by my hand to the glass elevators that were the only ones in the building that went up the 25th floor where the imperial suites were.

He tipped the guys after they unloaded our bags and closed the door behind them. I had already walked out onto the spacious balcony that looked out over the quietest beach and even further into the ocean. The breeze coming in from the water whipped my hair back as I moved to the railing.

I felt him step out quietly onto the balcony. His presence was well known as he slowly walked to where I was. I looked down at my hands on the bar below me and saw two larger hands land on top of them softly. He intertwined his fingers with mine and with his own chin pushed my hair to one side. He laid a soft kiss right below my ear as he whispered, "I promise you, this will be the best month of your life. You'll never forget me love, ever." He planted even softer kisses all the way down my neck, onto my exposed shoulder.

I felt like putty in his embrace. After he said that, I knew very well I would never forget him and I sure as hell was going to make the best out of the next four weeks with this angel. Even if it killed me inside.

A/N: Alright, I hoped you liked it! Hopefully you guys see that Bella is slowly warming up to this man that has so abruptly come into her life. And yes I know, not everyone would share a room with a guy they just met, but come on, it's a story. You'll thank me later ;) haha. So I am back in school now and it's midterm season so I won't be able to update as much. I am going to try to update once a week but I can't promise anything!

Please please please review and lemme know what you think is gonna happen or what you think about the story! Anonymous reviews are enabled so you don't have to have an account. If you have any questions please ask! I will respond! Thank you again! Aloha! 3 – A


	5. In which there is sexiness

**I'll Never Break Your Heart – Chapter 5**

**In which there is gasping**

A/N: I know I'm spoiling you guys! Two chapters in two days? Amazing I know. Haha. I think a lot of you are going to enjoy this chapter. Its going to seem like fluff, but it's really just a development in their relationship. And yes, there is sexiness! Yay! I got three reviews on my last chapter! And I know, I know, its only been a day since I last updated but I feel like the more chapters I have, the more appealing it will be to first time readers. Please let me know what you think and if I should keep doing what I'm doing. A million thanks to these wonderful people for reviewing Chapter 4: star-night-love14, TiaraF, and miaj20 thanks! – A

**EPOV**

Standing at the front desk hearing that Bell might have to fly back home was like a nightmare come true for me. The last thing I wanted was to say goodbye to this beauty. Who knows? This could just be a vacation fling and she won't even speak to me back in New York. All the signs were pointing to a great month ahead of me and I was not going to allow a stupid hotel employee that made a mistake to get in the way of my happiness.

When Bella turned to me with a desperate look in her eyes I knew I had to come up with something quick. The thought had crossed my mind earlier in the conversation to bring up sharing a room, but I had stayed quiet, worried she would think I was being too forward.

After we each got our own room key, I pulled her to the glass elevator. We rode all the way up in silence, looking out into the enormous atrium. When the bell rang softly to notify us of our arrival at our floor, I turned to grab hold of Bella's hand once more. I hadn't gotten enough of her soft touch the first time around. She let me take her hand as I helped her through the hallways with her carry on bags, also avoiding being hit by the luggage carts behind us being driven blindly by two bellhops.

When we reached room E-150, I pulled the small plastic credit-card type key out of my pocket. Sliding it in and pulling it out quickly, the green light above the keycard slot began to flash, allowing us into the room. The suite looked bigger than a lot of the apartments I had seen back home. The rooms were actually separated by walls instead of having everything in one big room. I looked to the right of the door and saw an opening in the wall that lead to a small kitchen, complete with a mini-fridge, two burner stove, sink, and microwave. A coffee maker stood on the corner of a preparation counter with bags of Hawaiian coffee next to it. It was very tempting but I withstood my craving for caffeine. For now.

I continued into the room, this time looking to my left and seeing the main section of the suite. It contained a single couch, big enough to hold at least 4 people, two chairs and a coffee table. Across from the seating area was what had to have been a 60 inch plasma, flat screen T.V. I almost had an orgasm when I saw it.

To the left of the main room, behind the couch, was what looked like the door to the master bed room. I glanced to the right of the couch and saw another door. This most likely meant there were two beds. I cringed at the loss of my fantasy of waking up to Bella's face in the morning, and going to sleep, holding her at night. Walking deeper in to the main room I turned to the bed room, taking the bellhop with me. I instructed him to place my bags in this bedroom and Bella's in hers. He looked at me dubiously before speaking to me in a Hawaiian accent.

"Nah, brudah. There is only one bed in this suite, and that's it. I don't know what you would like me to do with her bags but there is no other bedroom to put them in." he gestured towards the room as if to prove his point.

I glanced down at the king sized bed and an all too familiar feeling stirred in my stomach. "Just put them with mine. We can figure things out later. Thanks."

Tipping him enough money to buy dinner for two, he walked out with a goofy grin on his face, reminding me multiple times to call him if I needed anything. I shut the door and turned to the main room. I noticed there was a slight breeze in the room and starting looking for the source. It wasn't long before I realized the balcony door was open and the curtains were blowing in. I walked slowly to the door and looked out onto the balcony.

There she was, standing at the rail looking out into the ocean. Wind blown hair wrapped around her neck. The wind was also doing wonders to her loose pants, which were now wrapped tightly around her round, bubble butt. I laughed internally at the silly name for it as I walked towards her.

Reaching around her I placed my hands with hers. She didn't make a move to stop me so I kept on with this sudden burst of confidence. I moved her hair out of the way and kissed her under her ear, while whispering sweet little nothings to her. I continued my torrent of kisses down her bare shoulder. She hadn't protested so I took it as a go ahead to keep going. I wouldn't get too frisky with her, in fear of disrespect.

I put my hands on her waist and turned her around to face me. Wrapping my arms around her middle, I pulled her close and continued my sweet kisses down her forehead, then the tip of her nose, her rosy cheeks, and the end of her chin, avoiding her waiting lips. She lifted her face to the sky as if asking for more. So I continued, down her throat, across her collarbone, shoulder to shoulder, down her right arm, then her left. Each finger tip got my attention, and well as the sensitive skin on the inside of her elbow, which I licked softly, causing her to giggle. If there was one sound I had to choose to listen to for the rest of eternity, it would be her laugh. It belonged to something unearthly, an angel of sorts, making me feel unworthy of being in her presence.

I kissed my way back up her arm, doubling in on her collarbone again, and then came the daunting decision. The two perfect swells on her chest were staring me in the face. I decided to end my kissing there and straightened up. Pulling her into the room, I realized she was having difficulty walking straight. Knowing that she was so vulnerable to my touch drove me insane. She composed herself and took me to the bedroom. I already liked her assertiveness and confidence. She walked me to the foot of the bed and pushed my shoulder down, towards the bed, which I took as my queue to sit my ass down. I did as I was told and she pushed me further up the bed, so I was sitting in the center, with my legs out in front of me. I heard her shoes hit the floor below her lightly as she kneeled on the bed, walking on her knees over to me.

Her dark hair was falling in her eyes, driving me crazy. The look on her face was one of total lust. Her body language was screaming sex. Quite honestly, my insides were screaming it too. After crawling across the bed, she came up further, landing right in front of me, between me legs. Her right leg came out from under her and she wrapped it around my waist. She then repeated the process with her left, leaving her straddled across my lap, keeping me in her hold with her legs.

At that point I was willing to do anything she wanted. Again she pushed my shoulder, so I lay down against the pillows behind me. I landed in a sitting position, raised off the bed enough to still look her in the eye comfortably. She leaned forward and whispered to me, "Your turn."

With that, she began to kiss down my face, avoiding my lips as I had done to her. I cursed myself for teasing her, because I had to pay the consequences now. After she was done with my face she kissed every inch of my neck and throat, licking my adams apple a few time, eliciting a guttural moan from me. She giggled at my reaction. Or maybe she was laughing at the power she had over me. After she reached my muscular shoulder she pushed herself back.

I looked at her questioningly, "This is in the way. Get it out of the way." She was pinching the material of my t-shirt. I scrambled to take it off as fast as I could and threw it on the floor, not giving a shit where it landed. The demand in her voice had me going wild, and I wished she would be less gentle with me. After I made my wish to the heavens, she kissed and licked her way down my chest. When she reached my right nipple she stuck her tongue out and licked it quickly, then she closed and opened her mouth over it again and again. Once I thought it couldn't get any better, she bit me lightly which pushed me over the edge as I moaned loud enough for it to echo through the suite.

She gave my left nipple the same treatment before continuing down my chest. Her tongue traced my abs all the way down to my naval. She stuck her tongue in my belly button which tickled more than I could have ever imagined. Finishing there, I didn't know where else she would take this.

That's when I felt her hot mouth on my lower stomach, below my naval. She was placing hot, open mouthed kisses across the waist band of my jeans. Once she went end to end, she stuck out her tongue and licked me from one side to the other. Again, I moaned like a bitch in heat.

I felt her small hands start travelling up my thighs, then on to my hips and to the button on my jeans. I felt like I wanted to stop her, so she wouldn't mess up any morals and such on our first day of knowing each other. Regretfully, I reached forward and grabbed her hands.

"Bella, love, I don't want you to feel rushed or anything. We definitely don't have to do anything you don't want to. I don't want you to feel forced or uncomfortable at any time." I was speaking breathlessly as she looked up at me with her cocky attitude again.

"You mean to tell me that you don't want to have sex with me?" My jaw dropped at her statement. It took me a few seconds to recover before I was able to reply.

"Did you really just say what I think you said? Bella, no sane man on this earth would pass up sex with you. You're fucking gorgeous, inside and out, and sexy as hell. I just don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you. We have four weeks to do whatever we want, there's no need to open all my presents on the first day. I want to enjoy every last bit of you thoroughly, and in a timely manner." I sat up and was cradling her in my lap, placing kisses in her hair.

"Fine, I'll agree with you this time, but I'll be damned if I don't get to see the goods before the end of tonight." Her response left me stunned in place. Either this girl was a closet whore, or she had been sexually neglected for WAY too long. I would rather it be both, giving me the ultimate opportunity to shine.

I gave her a smug smile as I said, "Why don't we clean up and go get some lunch?" She looked up at me with a suggestive smile.

"Alright I shower first." She stood up off of me and grabbed her suitcase. I paid close attention to the clothing she was pulling out of her bag. Apparently she wasn't planning on being secretive because a basically see-through, lacy, black thong hit the bed behind her, followed by a light blue sundress. She collected her clothes and pranced to the bathroom. I watched her walk away with my mouth wide open.

I had noticed earlier, to my delight that she wasn't wearing a bra because her tank top looked like it had one built in. She hadn't taken a bra in with her, which meant she would be very scantily dressed for lunch this after noon.

She left the door slightly ajar, so I heard everything that was going on. At first I heard the water turn on, and then I heard a light thud, like a wad of clothes hitting the floor. I had my eyes peeled; staring intently at the gap the door had left. After she removed what I assumed where her sweat pants, I heard another piece of material fall, her top? And after I was basically gasping for air as I imagined her standing in there, in only what had to be sexy underwear, I saw movement in the gap. A white thong that looked just like the one she unpacked hit the floor. Then I heard the shower door slide open.

I felt like a teenager, spying on his older sister's best friend taking a shower at a sleepover as I stood up off the bed, tip toeing to the door. As I peeked inside, I saw her naked behind stepping into the shower. Her waist smaller than I imagined, followed by the curve of her hips and the swell of her perfect ass. Right above said ass, rested two beautiful dimples, side to side. Instant boner alert.

I knew it was an invasion of privacy what I was doing so I backed up into the room and went to my suitcase, deciding to unpack now so I wouldn't have to take time away from Bella later. As soon as I pulled out what I planned on wearing to lunch, I heard the shower slide open once more. This time, the water was still on.

"Edward, can you do me a huge favor?" She called out to me, leaving me at a loss for words.

I cleared my throat before responding, "Uh, yeah sure. What do you need?"

"Can you please bring me my toiletry bag? It's sitting on the vanity." I looked around frantically so I wouldn't keep her waiting. I spotted the bag she wanted and picked it up.

"Alright, where do you want me to put it?" I didn't want to just walk in to the bathroom while she was showering.

"Come inside. I'm not shy." I followed her orders and pushed the door open with a single finger.

I realized that the shower doors had fogged over while she was inside so all I could see was her silhouette as she reached behind her and scrubbed her long hair.

"Okay. Now what?"

"I need something from inside it. Open it up."

I carefully unzipped it, not knowing what awaited me. After I opened it, I saw that it was all basically girl stuff, like makeup and junk like that.

"What do you need?"

"Okay, you see on the inside there's a side pocket with a zipper?"

"Uh huh." I egged her on.

"Open that and hand me whats inside."

I hesitantly unzipped that too and pulled it open.

There was a toothbrush, toothpaste and a cylindrical item that I didn't know the name of.

"Umm. What do you want?"

She laughed lightly before answering, "I don't want anything that promotes dental hygiene at the moment."

I picked up the other thing that I didn't have a name for and stood there like an idiot.

"Okay now walk over here!" She was using a playful tone as she said it. When I turned around I noticed she had wiped a large circle out of the fog so she could see into the rest of the bathroom, right at my beet red face.

"Hand it to me please." She slid open the door, opposite to where the shower head was. I reached my hand inside to give her the thing.

"Actually, I have a better idea. Take off your clothes. Maybe you can help me with this." When she said that she took the thing from me and stepped back, inviting me into the shower.

Holy fuck. I so wasn't prepared for that. As I started stripping, I heard something start shaking. It sounded like my phone when its on vibrate. Oh my god. Vibrate. I had just handed her a vibrator. When I looked back at the shower, I noticed she had one leg up and the side of the tub and one arm between her legs. Oxygen wasn't reaching my brain correctly because I couldn't find the power to move.

She started breathing heavily before she turned it off and peeked out of the shower. With shortness of breath she smiled at me and said, "I'm ready. You coming or what?"

A/N: Yay for an entire chapter of sexiness! This was supposed to be a continuation of last chapter but I kinda wanted it to stand alone. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Let me know what you think. And please don't think Bella is a whore just yet! Keep in mind, she's "sexually frustrated" ;) Review please! – A


	6. In which they share

**I'll Never Break Your Heart – Chapter 6**

**In which they share.**

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but I haven't gotten any reviews! I have decided that I will not update again for another month unless I get 5 reviews on this chapter. I know its mean but I can't truly feel proud of my story unless people let me know what they think. So as of right now, I will not update again until February 27th unless I get 5 reviews. If I do, I promise a new chapter will be up within that week!

So I'll stop being a meanie and thank these people for reviewing chapter 6: TiaraF, crazybeautifuldisaster, star-night-love14, and miaj20. I was gonna wait for my 5th review before posting again, but I felt bad and figured no one was seeing my story anyways! So thank you sooo much to my loyal reviewers

Anyways, I am treading lightly on my T rating so just a heads up, it will probably go up to M with this chapter ;) I am not rushing into anything so don't kill me! I feel like this chapter might come out fluffy but I need to develop Edward and Bella's relationship a bit before moving on. Thanks guys! Please stick around! I promise you will NOT be disappointed! – A

**BPOV  
**  
Yeah I took a leap of faith. So what? This was something I had been planning on doing since I got in the shower. I had brought Elmo with me, (get it? Tickle me Elmo) just in case I got bored on my little impromptu vacation. There was no other way that I could think of that would prove to me this guy wasn't a putz. When I heard his breathe hitch as I switched Elmo on, it was music to my ears. Something told me he didn't know what was up when I asked him for it. Maybe he didn't know what it was? Oh well.

All that mattered to me was that I was going to finally get some release from the hell I've been in! Elmo has basically been my significant other for the last year. Absolutely terrible!

I looked through my little makeshift window and stared at his muscled back, willing him to turn around. Once I saw the scared, yet intrigued face he had, I looked back down and switched Elmo off. He wasn't moving towards me yet so I looked out of the shower and spoke to him.

"I'm ready. You coming or what?" I snickered evilly inside of myself, thinking of the irony of what I had just said. He looked at me once more, and seemed to straighten up when he realized I was watching.

It looked like he had a burst of confidence as he stepped out of his jeans swiftly, followed by the removal of his t-shirt. He was standing in the middle of the bathroom in just his silky black boxers. His choice in underwear turned me on, but I ignored the exaggerated feelings stirring in my core.

I watched his every movement towards me like a hawk. The way his leg muscles rippled under his ivory skin with every step he took, the tension in his arms as he made his hands into fists, the dark look in his eyes as he reached the shower door.

Self-consciously, I looked my self up and down, suddenly panicking at the fact that I was indeed, naked. Freaking out, I didn't know what to do. I decided I would turn around and just showcase my round bum. Everything else would have to take him by surprise eventually. Also, this way, I wouldn't have to face him head on either. Not that I was afraid, it's just that the situation could get very awkward rather quickly.

So far I had managed to convey my confidence with everything I said, so he seemed pretty comfortable, albeit excited. When he put his hand on the door I snuck a glance at him, then I realized something was off. Actually, on the contrary, something was still on.

"Last time I checked, showering with underwear on defeats the purpose of a shower." I giggled as I said it, hoping he didn't feel like I was making fun of him or anything.

He didn't say a word, confidently hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers, pulling them off his hips and letting them hit the floor on their own, stepping out of them. I whipped my head back to the wall in front of me, where I was safe from his intense gaze, that I know felt on my back.

His presence was well known in the shower as the door slid closed. Almost immediately I felt the confidence I previously had slide off me with the warm spray of the shower. I felt like a 13 year old girl stepping into the pool in a bikini at her first boy-girl pool party. My mind quickly wandered to that actual moment in my life and I quickly decided that this didn't compare in any way.

I wanted to turn around and see him, but something inside me was holding me back. Maybe it was the swarm of butterflies that overtook my tummy. My college years didn't stray to far from the script of all the American Pie movies. Every day was different party, different guy, sometimes multiple people. I wasn't necessarily proud of my college days but I always felt that they made me into who I am now. As horrible as it may sound, not once did I ever hesitate to flash someone my chest or go skinny dipping with twenty people, guys included. That was the sole reason why I could not understand why I was so nervous to turn around and face Edward.

The simple thought of his name made my stomach rise into my throat and I felt like I was about to be kissed for the first time ever. We had been standing in silence for about two minutes before I realized it was about to get weird if no one said anything.

I turned my head over my right shoulder, not really pulling my eyes the entire way to look at him yet. Once I made sure he knew I was going to look, I turned my upper half to him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hi." I smiled at him.

He laughed like I was being immature and said "Hello." He looked at me in the eye as he said it and made me melt.

"So did you invite me in here to stare at the back of your head all day, or do I get to look you in the eye at one point?" he smiled as he asked the question, automatically making me feel more comfortable at the (probably fake) prospect of him looking me in the eyes and not inspecting every inch of me the second I turned around.

With that thought, I dropped my arms and spun on one heel around until I was facing him completely and entirely. Surprisingly enough, neither of us dropped our eyes as we shared the most intense look I had ever experienced.

**EPOV**

There are no words in any of the languages I speak to express the feelings coursing through me right now. I was standing in the shower, right after she had called me out about still having my boxers on. There was no way in hell I was going to look like a wuss and step into the shower still partially dressed.

At the moment, I was standing there with my arms crossed on my chest, purposely not making a move to cover any other important parts of myself, in fear of looking less manly to her. Admittedly, it was rather stupid that I had such a macho-complex but quite honestly, this girl made it difficult to feel any different. After all the women I had been with, this was the one time I felt like I was back in high school, about to get my buddy touched for the first time. Now don't get me wrong, I didn't automatically assume he was going to get any attention, but right now he was giving the show in front of us a standing ovation, if you know what I mean.

There was no way I could avoid the sight I had here. I never thought the view could look so good in a damn shower. My eyes travelled down her back as I saw the slight curve of her spine, and the indent in her hips, leading down to the swell of her butt that was perfectly round. It wasn't too small, or too big. It called attention to it with its silky, ivory appearance. I imagined having two very big scoops of vanilla ice cream in front of me and I suddenly wanted to taste the skin there.

My wandering didn't last long because I saw her raise her arms to chest and turn her head. Her eyes were still facing forward, so she was warning me that she was going to look at me. Thank god she was the first to make a move to end the silence in the shower, if not I had a feeling we'd be here all day. Although, deep inside I knew I wouldn't mind very much at all if that did happen.

After a quick exchange and a smartass remark on my part, she surprised the hell out of me by swishing around quickly, not hiding a thing from my view. I was extremely tempted to look down and take in the beauty that was Bella, but I thought better of it and decided I could be a pig later, and that this was the time to be a gentleman and look her in the eyes as the lady she is.

We looked at each other for what felt like a lifetime, not moving an inch. I decided to distract myself and study my peripheral vision. Without breaking the connection in our eyes, I saw that from the angle I was at, all I could focus on without moving my eyes was the top swell of her breasts. I couldn't see anything more than I had already seen in her tight tank top.

On the contrary, I was as naked as the day I was born, and she had never seen any of me. After what felt like an eternity staring into her deep brown eyes, I felt comfortable enough to shift my weight to the other foot, causing movement in the air. She took it as a sign to move as well and she took a deep breath in. I thought she was going to exhale, but instead she spoke,

"Alright, I have a feeling we both know this isn't how we are." She looked at me through her eyelashes like a shy schoolgirl.

"I know what you mean. It's never been like this for me before." I felt the conversation taking a serious turn and I didn't want this to be a serious moment so I lightened the intensity of my statement with a smile.

"Okay. So we were both sluts and can't figure out why the hell it's so difficult to look at each other. That's where we are now right?" she laughed and I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of me. She felt it too. Now I knew for a fact that I wasn't as crazy as I had previously thought.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure that's it." I smiled back at her.

"Okay then. I'm gonna resolve this. Since we are acting like children, I'm gonna say something childish," she looked up at me with a grin on her face and I suddenly didn't know what to expect. "I'm giving you a free pass to look at me for as long as you want and get it out of your system… BUT, I get the same privileges." She smiled fiendishly at the end of her statement, to show that she was not getting ripped off with this bargain.

Not knowing how to respond, I just went ahead and exercised my right to stare. I started drinking in the sight in front of me beginning with her collar bone, and then her shoulders, all the way across to her arms that were braced with one palm on the wall and the other on the door. I saw that she was doing the same with me, taking in every inch before the grand finale. Luckily for me, I had two areas to look forward to.

After I was done with everything above her collar bone, I took a deep breath and plunged into the unknown. I slowly lowered my eyes directly between her breasts, enjoying the way her cleavage still existed, outside a bra. I dragged my eyes to look at each breast individually. The little pink nubs that stared directly out at me drove me insane as they hardened under my intense stare. I snuck a glance up at her face and saw her intently studying my rock hard stomach, which I instinctively flexed. As soon as I did so, her eyes widened and her mouth hung open in a little pout. She still hadn't noticed I was watching her face, which I was glad for because I got to see her next expression.

I don't think I was ever as proud of my genes as I was now. If I thought her eyes were wide before, then they were about to pop out of her head. Her jaw literally dropped a couple of inches and her tongue looked like it was about to hang out like a dog. Alright, maybe that last part was my overactive imagination, but still, she was proud of my big guy down there. And that, made me very happy.

She lurched forward, which took me by surprise since we had been standing still for so long. I walked forward as well, taking three steps before being able to touch her. We were in the biggest shower I had ever been in, which helped in keeping distance between us, but right now I hated the spacious area.

As we approached each other, she put her hands out, letting them land softly on my muscular shoulders. I lifted my own hands, wrapping them around the back of her neck and pulling her into the most passionate kiss I could produce. She melted into my arms and I felt her breasts against my chest. It drove me to the edge as I got a little rougher with her, but always in a respectful, loving way. She apparently likes tough love because she took the reigns and backed me up all the way to the back wall of the shower, where the water no longer hit us.

The thought no more than entered my mind before she reached above me and pulled s handle, releasing warm water that spewed softly out of the ceiling above us. It was raining in the shower. There was no place you could stand without getting wet. This made our time in here a lot more comfortable, not allowing either of us to shiver outside the comforting spray.

I felt like it was okay for me to remove my hands so I put them on her shoulders, hoping I could somehow glue her to the floor, so I wouldn't have to worry about her ever leaving me. It was a rather controlling thought but I only meant it with all the love someone could muster within themselves. She accepted my move and pulled her hands down my shoulders so they were hugging every inch of my biceps. While she did that, my hands found themselves resting on the swell of her hips. I lightly kneaded the skin there and pulled her closer to me, avoiding any contact with my member. Any friction at all would pull me over the edge of control and I would ravage her on the floor of this shower.

Then again, that's not a bad idea, now is it?

YAY! Another shower scene! I'm so sorry if this eternal shower is bothering you guys but its almost over, promise! I just went on a lot longer then I expected. So please review! Remember, I'm not posting another chappy until I get 5 reviews, or February 27th! See you then! – A


	7. In which there are emotions

**I'll Never Break Your Heart – Chapter 7**

**In which there are emotions.**

A/N: Oh dear. I fear I have neglected this story for way too long. It's been almost a year since I published it and about 8 months since I last updated. I have recently started a new school year, and haven't had time for anything! I apologize sincerely for being gone so long. I just hope that with this new update, my loyal readers can still find it in their hearts to forgive me. As cheesy and braggy as it may sound, I went back and read this story over from the beginning and it left me wanting more! I really hope that this fic evokes the reactions in you guys as it does in me because I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope to continue to do so. I'm not letting this story die like the rest of the ones I neglect for too long. Well, I had already started this chapter a while back, and had an A/N already written for it, so if you are interested in what I had to say back then, it's featured below. If not, I hope you remember what this fic is about and dive right in to this chapter! (If you don't remember, go ahead and feel free to reread it! lol) Thanks again guys! –A

(Previous A/N) : WOW! I really did not expect to get my 5 reviews within the first 2 days of posting! I got 7 reviews total on last chapter and I am elated to say that you guys are AWESOME! A few of them were anonymous and weren't signed so I'll thank those who did so: MunroInMyChambers, TiaraF, crazybeautifuldisaster, and iEatKandies. Love you all!

Anyways, I really like the feedback, and would appreciate more whenever you wanna offer it up! There's no way I could continue writing this without you guys pushing me through! Let me know what you want to see happen on this wonderful island paradise and I'll see what I can do ;) (If your idea is used, I will give credit where it is due!) So let me shut up now and on to Hawaii! – A

EPOV

The rest of our amazing shower went off without a hitch, fulfilling every one of my recent fantasies. (Except for the one that joined us in the most intimate way possible) We kissed, touched, and showered each other for at least an hour. Once our fingers and toes were all pruny, we decided it was probably time to dry off.

Once we stepped out of the shower everything was basically back to how it had been before, only with a new level of comfort around each other. She no longer shied away from me when she wasn't descent. I was allowed to see every inch of this goddess. Over two hours had already passed after our amazing shower and I still couldn't see why she had allowed me that great privilege.

I stepped out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom to change clothes. Since I hadn't anticipated taking a shower, I didn't take clothes with me. While I rummaged through my suitcase for a nice shirt to wear to lunch, I came about my stack of t-shirts. I bypassed the casuals to reach one of my favorite button-down shirts.

The garment I took out of my bag was a soft, dark blue shirt with short sleeves to match my dark washed jeans. I forget where I got it from, but something in the back of my mind reminded me to take care of it. Once I had put on deodorant and cologne, I slid on my shirt, spraying a few more times over the material for the full effect. Looking myself over in the mirror over the vanity, I unpacked my toiletries, first pulling out my hairbrush and gel. There was no way I would leave the room without my signature unruly yet sexy, disheveled hair. I sculpted it as usual, brushing it out and running my gel-covered fingers through it a couple times. It wasn't very difficult to get my hair to behave, for which I was grateful because if I had taken any longer at the mirror, I would've missed Bella stepping out of the steaming bathroom.

She was wrapped in a fluffy towel, walking to me towel drying her hair with another. I was sitting on the bed towards the headboard, looking down the bed to where she was. It was her turn at the vanity, and I had the pleasure of watching from behind, and in the mirror. Being able to see her from every angle made me feel quite perverse, but instead I decided to take the situation for what it was and enjoy the show.

After she felt it was dry enough, she dropped the towel she had been drying her hair with on the floor. She picked up her own hair brush and ran it effortlessly through her long, chocolate colored tresses. I gazed intently at every brush stroke, every line the bristles formed in her damp hair, mesmerized. Bella might have noticed me looking, but she said nothing. When satisfied, she dropped the brush and reached for a hair product, with which I wasn't familiar. She shook the bottle, and pointed it downward, into her hand. Pressing the nozzle at the top, white foam came out and expanded the longer it was in her hand. I was amazed at whatever this was. Apparently I haven't been studying up on females and their native habits enough lately. I had a lot of catching up to do.

Feeling stupid, I decided to ask what it was.

"Its mousse, kinda like a gel but it doesn't make your hair hard. Just to basically curl it a little and not let it get frizzy." She gave me a cute smile and turned back to her reflection. Every time she put more mousse in her hand, I looked like a small child discovering how to use a new toy. Bella would take the mousse and put it in her hair, scrunching her hands over it, leaving the mousse behind and a large pattern of gentle waves as well.

"It looks pretty." I smiled at her after she had flipped her hair over and back again to shake it out. She pinned her bangs back and let the rest of it fall freely over her shoulders. Again I was staring at her relentlessly.

"Thanks. Your hair doesn't look too bad either." She giggled, and then asked what I did to it. I explained the process in less than two minutes.

Once she was done with her hair, she sat on the small bench in front of the mirror and pulled out a tri-fold box. When she unclipped the front and pulled the sides apart, I was astonished at the massive size of her makeup case. She apparently had two of everything because it was full to the brim with different products that I couldn't even attempt identifying. Everything was well organized though, which somehow didn't surprise me.

I was actually interested in what she was going to do now, since I didn't think she needed any makeup at all. Moving to the foot of the bed, I sat behind her, on her left side. Bella looked up from what she was doing and smiled at me through the mirror.

"You look very interested. Mind telling me what you're interested in?" She gave me a suggestive smile along with the lift of an eye brow and I stayed quiet.

I decided to show her what I was _really _interested in, instead of just saying it. I shifted directly behind her, and lifted her hair off of her back, putting it all on one shoulder. Leaning down, I open-mouth kissed her neck, nibbling and nipping my way down her exposed shoulder once more. Before I could get much further, she stood quickly and spun rapid fire back at me.

She had a devilish look in her eyes as she shoved my shoulder, hard, to the bed. I fell back, giving into her wishes easily. Bella climbed on top of the bed, straddling my legs, allowing me a quick peek at her translucent thong. Almost immediately, I sprung to attention. She laughed out loud and bent down to my level, kissing me deeply and lovingly. It was driving me insane how meticulous she was. After a particularly hard bite, I flinched and she quickly flicked her tongue out of her mouth and licked carefully over the tiny wound.

Feeling confident, I let my own tongue wander out, catching hers in the middle of a lick across my bottom lip. I closed my mouth over the tip of her tongue and sucked it into my mouth. After caressing it with my own, I let her have her way with me. She continued kissing me, driving me wild.

Maybe ten minutes of making out intensely passed and she sat up. Now was when I noticed a slight soreness of my jaw. This girl would be the death of me, I was sure of it. She moved off of me with one quick peck at my lips and put both feet on the ground. I saw the edge of her towel was lodged under my thigh. Not saying a word, I pushed my leg even harder against the bed, pinning the material there hopelessly. Making sure I had a good view in the mirror across from her, I let her turn. Once she did, the towel unwrapped from around her and fell unceremoniously to the floor.

When this happened, her full breasts bounced happily out of the confined cotton space. Their roundness amazed me. They stood alert and at attention, staring me back in the face through the mirror. The look on Bella's face was priceless though, so I tore my intent gaze away from the girls and ended up rolling on the bed with laughter. She turned around, feigning annoyance and slapping my ass in the process.

I looked back at her, and saw her with her arms crossed over her chest, pouting. I shut up and quickly rolled back to her. Finally getting into a sitting position in front of her, I grabbed her around the waist and found my self eye level with what she was hiding from me. Slightly annoyed, I pushed my face into her arms. When I finally spoke, my voice was coming from her deep cleavage.

"Come on baby! You know I was only playing!" I kissed the top of her arm and kissed down her chest, flicking my tongue out into her cleavage every now and then. I finally reached the blockades that were her arms, and tried snaking my tongue between the skin there and her breast. I could've sworn I finally got a taste of her nipple before she unhooked her arms. Diving forward, I opened my mouth to take it in. She seemed almost hesitant to allow me to continue devouring my new favorite treat.

I looked back up at her, worried something had gone wrong. She was wearing an expression I had yet to see. This face looked upset. I had no idea what I had done before she opened her mouth and spoke softly.

"Edward, please, don't call me that." With that she picked up her towel and wrapped it back around herself. Sitting down at the vanity, she quickly put on light makeup. After that she stood up and purposely moved away from the bed and me at the same time. I watched her walk to her bags and pull out a pair of sandals. She hooked her index finger in the back strap of the shoes and slid them on one at a time.

When I called her baby, I only meant it in the most affectionate way possible. The fact that she didn't realize this worried me. Without wasting any more time in my sudden onslaught of negative thoughts, I stood from the bed and made my way over to her.

"Bella, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way by calling you that. I won't do it again. I promise." I didn't know what else to say to her. There really wasn't much I could say. I didn't know what the hell I did wrong!

She turned to face me, and with a small smile and sad eyes, she finally spoke. "It's okay. I just have history with that nick name… recent history. And it's not all that great."

I chose to lighten the mood a bit, while also showing interest in what was troubling her. "Well history was never my best subject, but I sure as hell am a great listener. And there is nothing more I'd rather do than learn every little piece of the history that made you the phenomenal person you are today." I kissed the tip of her nose and wrapped my arms around her short frame. She instantly relaxed, making herself more vulnerable to me. And I felt the need to hold her tighter.

"Then I guess lunch isn't going to go the same way I planned it. But hey, we have plenty of time to do it the right way." With that, she grabbed my hand, lightly separating my fingers with her own, and started walking to the door of the suite.

And just like that, we were back to normal, boarding the elevator of the Kahala resort, hand in hand, making our descent into the unknown.

A/N: AHH! I know, I know it's short! But after I wrote that last sentence, I couldn't help but end it there. It seemed like a comfortable way to end the chapter. I reread what I had previously written for this chapter, and I internally slapped myself for trying to carry this story in that direction. It was a speed bump that I had to quickly flatten out, which resulted in the deletion of almost a full page of writing. Incase you're wondering what this change was, it happened after Edward called Bella 'baby'. I had originally set it to be that she flipped out and got mad at him and stormed out of the room and it turned into a wild goose chase around the hotel. But bipolar Bella doesn't work for me. So that went out the window and I went back to the drawing board. And I figured that with this new level of comfort with each other, Bella could spare to be a little sentimental with Edward. Hope you enjoyed! Please remember to review ! Old and new readers alike. Anonymous reviews are enabled so go ahead and drop me a little message! Sorry I've been gone for so long. But I promise I'm back. And this time, with a lot more imagination ;) -A


End file.
